A side dump gravity feed box is substantially limited in its use where the receptacle for receiving the load from the gravity feed box is under the box rather than along the side. A typical situation is at a feed elevator where the wagon is driven onto the grates over the storage chamber and the grates extend only the width of the box. Accordingly, material from the box is discharged to the side of the grates and then must be scooped manually onto the grates. Or the grain may be deflected with a scoop shovel or the like to the area of the grates.